


Full Screen

by creepymura



Category: Trainspotting (1996)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pegging, T2 Era, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: Mark got to Edinburgh a little earlier than everyone thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> third person, shifted perspective with each line break

She said her name was Veronika. 

She wore a low cut dress, hitched up, but it looked classy on her. She smiled when he spoke, listened to him, she was professional, approachable. Someone good for a first timer. Mark had offered her a cigarette, which she accepted, and they smoked underneath the awning of the hotel to avoid getting rained on. He said something about it being typical Edinburgh weather and she laughed, he couldn't tell if it was false or genuine. A good sign.

She asked if he was local, he said he used to be, exhaling smoke. Live in Amsterdam now, he said, came here for a visit. Amsterdam, she repeated, almost like she was impressed, she's heard lots of talk about it. He nodded, yeah, for good reason, and she didn't push him to say anymore.

After the cigarettes are stubbed out into plant pots to the side of the hotel entrance, she asked him if he was interested. One hundred pounds an hour, just for you. Smiled up at him again, said she was undercharging because she liked him so much. He laughed, feeling a little awkward now, because he couldn't think of a reason to say no. I'm a bit particular, he said, might be a bit weird. That's fine, she said as she moved closer to him, weird is my speciality. She took his hand and she's waiting for him to say yes.

Which he does.

Because he's in Edinburgh for the first time in twenty years and he hasn't had a good shag in about five, and if it was good, it was worth paying for. 

-

In the down time hours of the evening, when Veronika was servicing her normal patrons, Simon didn't pay attention to the cameras.

He always kept them on, of course, in case he had happened to catch anything incriminating, interesting, have blackmail for someone he might have known (rarely happened, but he liked to keep his hopes up) or just to save footage to wank off to at a later date if the bloke was particularly pretty. Sure, he might have distracted himself with taking lines of cocaine to keep himself awake till the wee hours of the morning or ordering food from the hotel room service, but the cameras always stayed on, his own persistent insistence having been what convinced Veronika to stop arguing about it. 

That night was no different, naturally. 

Veronika had texted him about meeting a client when she went for a cigarette, said that he was "quite handsome, your type maybe?" with lots of winking emojis. Simon just rolled his eyes at the text, simply texted a thumbs down emoji and stuck his phone away again. It hadn’t been the first time that she’d attempted to play matchmaker between her clients and her “boss” nor would it have been the last. Simon was used to it, though it didn’t make it any less annoying. He wasn't going to pay attention to the cameras now, just to spite her, and instead busied himself with cutting up lines of coke instead, his headphones now dangling around his neck, ignored.

The audio was muffled when Veronika and her client came back into the hotel room, and Simon couldn't care less about the whole thing. Snorted one of his lines, rubbed at his nose irritably when he threw his head back from the rush of dopamine in his brain. 

Once a junkie, always a junkie.

-

"You get a lot of clients askin' for this?" 

"Yes." Adjusting the belt of her strap on with a harsh snap as he stripped off his clothes at her instruction. Smiling down at him as he sat on the bed, looking up at her. "But I do not mind it. Sometimes it makes me feel powerful."

Mark smiled, genuine, yanking off his shirt that joined the rest of his clothes at the side of the bed. He liked Veronkia, already decided that this would be worth it. Most of the girls in Amsterdam had humoured his "fetish" for lack of a better word, but they were rarely as approachable as Veronika was. While he was below her, there was no intimidation tactics, no feel of real power imbalance. It was good. He liked it that way.

"Didn't know it was that popular." He said, and he moved further up the bed as she gestured him to, and she knelt at the end of it, preparing the strap on with a condom and lube.

"You'd be surprised." She replied with a sly, knowing smile. She moved closer towards him and she's already positioning herself the way she should, moving so his body had to contort around her, her experience abundantly clear. "How would you like it? I can be hard or soft."

"Soft." Mark said, almost too quickly. "Er, please. Soft." He repeated, and Veronika's smiling again. "Y'get that a lot too?"

"Not nearly as much." She said with a soft laugh. "But I can be soft, if you would like. I have been told I am quite good at it."

"Let's see then, shall we?" He said, his tone of voice nearly challenging, but any verbado that he might have had was taken away when she pushed inside of him, so slowly and so easily that he couldn’t hold anything back.

-

The long moan from the camera's audio was what alerted Simon out of his high. Squinted at the screen as he ran a hand through course, bleach-damaged hair idly, trying to pay attention to whatever poor bastard Veronika was sodomizing this time.

But when his vision cleared up, he immediately saw red.

Mark. Fucking. Renton.

Twenty years a stranger and here he was, shagging some prostitute on a hotel in fucking Edinburgh of all places. And not even shagging one, being shagged by one.

Simon thought about going in there for maybe a minute, beating the shit out of Mark and leaving him to the mercy of whoever found his vindictive, lying arse after he was done with him. 

But rethought it just as he was about to stand up. 

Mostly because he got incredibly distracted by what was actually going on in the opposite room.

Either Mark was taking this like a fucking champ or he'd done it before. Simon guessed the latter from the lack of pain contortions on his face, expression only showing blissful pleasure as his hips jutted in time with Veronika's thrusting. 

He's gripping at the headboard, at the sheets, anchoring himself to the bed in anyway that didn't involve touching her. Still ever the gentleman it seemed. He moaned and whined loudly though, almost bordering on whimpers as she pushed inside of him to the hilt of the dildo, stroking slow hands down his trembling body, like she was trying to calm him down, let him adjust.

Bastard didn't need to adjust, Simon thought, and he's edging closer to the screen, watching closely. The amount of times they had done that as lads meant Mark was used to it, used to much rougher treatments than this. He thought about what Mark must have been up to in all that time away, maybe a wife, kids, a family. Maybe a husband. Maybe the same old lonely bastard he always was, watching VHS's in a dark flat, but without a best friend to shag him silly whenever he was bored enough.

He looked well though. Softer than he used to be, his figure a bit more filled out. Not a ribcage shadow in sight. Strong legs hooked around Veronika's waist, soft stomach, soft chin. Despite how angry he was, Simon couldn't help but admire the man that his (formerly) best friend had turned into.

Somethings hadn't changed though.

The way his dick throbbed at any kind of attention, the way his knuckles and toes curled whenever he was getting too much. The way his body trembled, the whimpers and moans, they were all the same.

Eventually, after long enough of watching his best friend and his employee shag, Simon sat up again, undid his belt and trousers paid actual attention to his own neglected dick. Gripping it tight and working himself over as he watched the display on the computer screen. His anger did nothing to deter how fucking horny he was, how much he loved seeing Mark like this, vulnerable, under someone even if it wasn't him. He almost wanted to text Veronkia to see if she could switch the angle of the camera to get a better close up of his face.

God, his face.

Still looked the same even when he was at the peak of climax, eyes screwed shut, biting at his lip, almost smiling because he was so fucking blissed out and ready for it that it was driving him crazy. 

Just thinking about it was enough to push Simon closer, without his own constant touches, imagining that it was Mark touching him, again, like before. He suddenly felt like he was twenty again, taking his first hit of skag, touching Mark, Rents, Rent Boy for the first time and it's fucking glorious. 

But not as good as when Simon could actually hear what the crackling audio was saying.

"Fuck, Si. Don't stop."

It was quiet, if he wasn't paying attention to it he would have missed it. So the headphones were on and the computer was at it's highest on the sound levels, just so Simon wouldn't miss any of what Mark was saying.

"Simon." Mark kept repeating, whining, like a mantra or a prayer. He's keeping himself quiet, probably for the sake of Veronkia who, to her credit, was being very profressional about this entire thing. Though if Simon actually had his way, he'd be pushing it out of Mark so hard that he'd be screaming, so loud the entire hotel would hear and he'd get noise complaints the next day. 

He gripped harder at his dick, speeding up the jerks of his wrist so he's in time with Veronika's thrusting and he could almost pretend that he was in her place, fucking Mark instead, like they both wanted so badly. He bit at his lip hard, muffling out any of his own sounds so all he could hear was Mark. Begging for him, just him, no-one else. 

It might have been the coke, but Simon felt every single emotion at the same time. Anger, sadness, happiness so intense that it was ecstatic, though none of those compared to how much he wanted Mark again, in anyway that he could have him. 

Thinking about all of those ways was what tipped Simon over the edge, as he pressed his head hard against the desk and he came over his fingers and trousers, Mark's name trailing from his lips as a grunt, a whine. He heard his own name almost being screamed through the headphones as Mark reached his own climax, and Simon could have laughed at how close they were together, like always.

Some things never changed, it seemed.

-

"So who is Simon then?" Veronkia asked, sitting up from the bed, peering at him over her cigarette as he dressed himself again. "You should know it is rude to say someone else's name during sex."

"Aye, sorry 'bout that." Mark said with an awkward chuckle, tugging up his jeans. "Been a problem for a while, unfortunately, I'll get it sorted."

"You didn't answer my question." Smiling again. "I am very curious."

"Old friend." He mumbled, glancing around the room for his belt. "We er. We had a falling out, quite a while ago. Guess I'm still a bit stuck on him though."

"Was it about you being gay?" She asked, taking another drag. 

"Lord no." He said. "Si wasn't ever like that." He didn't bother correcting her on not being gay. Wasn't really something worth explaining to someone you were never going to meet again, after all. "No, it was about." Pause. "Somethin' else. My fault actually. Came back home to see if he'll forgive me actually. Try at set my mind at ease again."

"I also have a Simon friend." She said with an appreciative hum. "Kind of a bastard though."

That made him laugh.

"Aye, so was mine." He said, still laughing to himself as he rebuckled his belt and picked his shirt off the floor. "Least he was mine though."

Veronika saw something in Mark that she saw in Simon as well. A longing for something that had long since passed, and whether that was a person or a place or a time, she did not know. But she saw kindred spirits in the two of them. Might have been something about that generation of people but so far she had only seen it in the two of them.

She smiled over at him and got up from the bed to pick up her dress.

"People are forgiving. He won't hold it against you forever." She tugged her dress on over her shoulders effortlessly, picked up Mark's coat from the seat at the side and held it out for him as she opened the hotel room door. "And if he does, you can always have my Simon."

Mark grinned and took his coat with an appreciative nod, moving towards the door to leave.

"Thanks. This was...great." Shrugging his coat on, he took an old, battered wallet from his pocket, opened it and thumbed through his notes, counting under his breath. Handed her five twenty notes and a fifty, her fare and a tip. She smiled at him, tucked her wages into the cup of her bra and nodded.

"My pleasure."

And without another word, he was gone.

If he wanted to kiss her, she would have let him, but she didn't lament to long about it. She was more interested in finding out about Simon's reaction to all of this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE THERE NO TAGS FOR VERONIKA MAN SHE'S AN A GRADE BABE
> 
> also u wanna know how much i love writing T2 era sickrent. cus it's a fucking lot. 
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com  
> ray x


End file.
